14 March 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-03-14 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * Sessions *MC Buzz B only session, recorded 15th February. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''File cuts in near start of first track'' *Bigg Ocean Mobb IV-1-5: Ghetto Radio (Radio Version) (12") RCA 9175-1-RD *''unusually Peel announces forthcoming items on tonight's show with Grinderswitch faintly playing in the background after the first track'' *Melvins: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (split 7" with Steel Pole Bath Tub - Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More / I Dreamed I Dream) Boner BR21 *Arson Garden: Face Of Resistance (album - Under Towers) Community 3 C3-1490 *Gregory Peck: Important To Be Nice (split 12" with Cocoa T - Too Hot Too Handle / Important To Be Nice) Jammy's *Mega City Four: Finish (12" - There Goes My Happy Marriage) Decoy DYS 10T *David Bowie: The Laughing Gnome *''John plays the above in response to an NME poll of Bowie favourite tracks that he will play on his next tour, specifically for those campaigning for Laughing Gnome not to be played. John thinks that in the name of public service that he should let those who have never heard the track know what the controversy is about. He describes it as having got to #6 in 1973 but it was first released as far back as 1967''. *Inspiral Carpets: This Is How It Feels (Drum Mix) (12" - This Is How It Feels (Remix)) Mute DUNG 7 R *MC Buzz B: Mr Smooth (session) *Negativland: The Perfect Cut (11 Minutes) (album - Helter Stupid) RecRec RECREC 29 *Agathocles: The Accident (split 7" EP with Disgorge - Agathocles / Disgorge) Hurry Hurry HURRAY WRECKORD 002 *''tape flip'' *Hugo Barrington: Yow-Yow (7" https://www.discogs.com/fr/Hugo-Barrington-Yow-Yow/release/5321006) Jammy's back announced only *J.M.K.E.: Tbilisi Tänavad (album - Kylmälle Maalle) Stupido TWIN 1 *Confidential: Psychopath (split 12" with Exocet - Psychopath / Synergy) Catt CATT 011 *Sex Clark Five: The Norman Shuttle (album - Battle Of • Sex Clark Five) Bloodmoney ERATO 59 *Heart Throbs: I Wonder Why (7") One Little Indian 33 TP 7 *MC Buzz B: Good Mourning (session) *Daniel Johnston: Some Things Last A Long Time (album - 1990) Shimmy Disc Europe SDE 9015 LP *Jimmy Reed: Goin' To New York (album - The Best Of Jimmy Reed) Crescendo GNPS/2-10006 or Veejay VJLP 1039 *Jimmy Reed: Ain't That Lovin' You (album - The Best Of Jimmy Reed) Crescendo GNPS/2-10006 or Veejay VJLP 1039 *Wild Billy Childish And Natural Born Lovers: What You Want Me To Do (album - Long Legged Baby) Hangman HANG-30 UP *Jane Pow: Sophia Green (12" - Good Morning) Ambition AMB 005 *Young MC: I Come Off (7") Delicious Vinyl BRW 171 / 875 442-7 *''end of programme'' File ;Name *1990-03-14 Peel Show R080.mp3 ;Length *1:24:00 ;Other *File created from R080 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:1990 Category:Rich 200 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes